


sweet sun

by exhibit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frat Boy Louis, M/M, Nerdyish Harry, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, americanized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis have a class together. harry might pine over louis. louis might pine over harry. and everyone around them is sick of it. harry has a blind date and it's not who he expects at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shitucute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitucute/gifts).



> i'm so sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted but i do hope you enjoy it! it was a fun prompt to get!

harry could see the tattoos littered up an entire arm, could see the script peaking out from his low cut shirt and a nice set of collarbones that he wouldn’t mind to worship with his mouth.

the guy cleared his throat and harry quickly dropped down into the seat next to him and harry could see him scribble his name at the top of his notebook.

_louis :)_

louis. harry thought the name and wondered how it would sound coming off his tongue after being fucked by him. harry jotted his own name on his notebook.

_harry :D_

louis hummed an acknowledgement before the professor dimmed the lights and the projector came to life across the screen down in front.

*

harry hadn’t actually said any real words to louis, mostly just little words on notebook paper and on quizzes, harry might let his answers linger in the open on days that louis looks absolutely miserable and louis always thanked him with a wadded up strip of paper.

 _ur a lifesaver_ with a few hand drawn hearts.

harry might have a small collection by the time louis actually does talk to him.

*

harry was sitting in the quad, his physics text propped up on his knees with a smear of pink highlighter at the corner of his mouth. liam dropped down next to him, offering him the second burrito he got from the cafeteria and harry’s half way through it when a shadow loomed over him, he looked up and it's louis, he’s got a teal tank top on with gray sweat pants and black vans with a snapback on and harry thinks he could choke on his food.

“phi sigma kappa is having a party this friday. thought you would wanna come?” 

even though he was inviting the both of them, harry couldn't’ help but notice his eyes swayed to him.

“i can’t.” harry says, probably too fast.”i’ve got a paper due next week i was gonna work on over the weekend.”

and louis made a face when harry declined but liam took the flyer anyway, promising to make an appearance and louis stomped out his cigarette and walked away.

and then liam shoved harry so hard that he almost toppled over.”heeeey. what was that for?”

“you idiot. he was asking you to come to his party.”

harry made a face and thinks about louis in his snapback.

*

harry looked around the cafeteria, the chattering deafening as he balanced his tray in his hands and he spotted louis across the room and he made a beeline for his table. louis caught his eye and pushed the chair out next to him with his foot and harry sat.”liam’s running by the library and he should be here soon and i can leave you alone.”

louis raised an eyebrow.”are you bothering me?”

harry shrugged as he delved into his chef’s salad.”i’m not?”

louis laughed, stealing a crouton from harry’s salad.”freshmen.”

“that noticeable?”

louis shrugged.”you look like you’re still adjusting.”

“not what i expected, i guess. feel a bit out of place.”

“what are you majoring in?”

“english. maybe. sociology? i’m undeclared.”

louis made an o with his mouth.”do all undeclared take calculus?”

harry could feel his face heat up, shrugging.”i like numbers.”

“talent. i can’t even add off the top of my head.” 

“you’re a senior?” louis nodded.”what’s your major?”

“drama.”

“then why are you taking a modern arts class?”

“i’m extremely lazy. i needed one more class to fill up my hours. modern art seemed the best, with all the museum trips and slideshows. besides, it got me sit beside you didn’t it?”

harry couldn’t argue there.

*

harry sat underneath the giant oak out in the quad, louis was coming out of a building, tight enough jeans that harry was convinced they were jeggings with marvel comic socks peeking out and harry was totally enamoured by him. he puffed on a cigarette as he walked along the sidewalk with some blonde hair girl and his smile made harry’s toe curls. louis had essence, everyone flocked to him and harry was sure it was more because of louis than his status as a frat boy.

the girl headed one way but not before giving louis a hug and that’s when louis spotted harry and harry, knocked his book off his lap in his haste to give a wave and louis smiled, stubbed out his cigarette and made his way over to harry, dropping down next to him.

“so i know you’re gonna say no or whatever but there’s a party tonight, liam’s coming.”

which wasn’t a surprise to hear.

“niall’s in charge of music so if there’s-”

harry was shaking his head.”i’ve got a skype date.” louis’ eyes widened.”with my sister. and dusty, our cat.”

louis nodded with a smile.”i suppose if there were any good reason to miss a party, that would be it. have a good skype date, harry.” 

harry watched as louis stood up, wiped the butt of his leggings off and leave harry there.

harry didn’t like the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach or the look across louis’ face.

*

it’s raining monday morning when harry saw louis walking across campus, soaked to the bone and harry rushed over with his umbrella.”trying to catch your death?”

louis slipped underneath the umbrella and harry could smell his cologne mixed with the fresh scent of rain and harry wouldn’t mind kissing the fuck out of him right now.

“it has to be better than having a nine a.m. class on a monday.” they walked in silence, harry following louis' lead until they were inside the english building and standing outside of louis' class and harry turned to leave but louis grabbed his shirt."niall's meeting me for lunch, you wanna come too? you can bring liam."

harry fiddled with the strap of the umbrella and nods."yeah, okay."

louis' mouth turned into a smile and he slipped inside his class, the professor shut the door.

*

louis was flopped face down onto the twin bed, he was sure there was a broken spring in the mattress.

zayn was stuffing pot stickers into his mouth.”so why can’t you just ask him out like a normal person?”

louis rolled over just enough to squint his eyes at zayn.”for him to reject me? he’s not gonna go out with someone like me.” he rolled his eyes, sitting up and grabbing the chinese carton from zayn’s hands.”get me drunk.”

zayn dropped the chopsticks into the carton before carding his fingers through louis’ hair.”you now i’m down.”

*

on wednesday, harry and louis attended a museum for their modern art class, getting the guided tour of different paintings and sculptures and for louis, it was boring and he could barely stop yawning as they walked at a snail's pace but harry walked along with him, telling him each painting's name or a fun fact he had googled and louis looked at harry, his profile was perfect within the harsh lighting of the museum, his dimples on display as he talked and smiled and louis could practically feel his heart leaping. 

he dug his phone from his pocket despite no phone's usage rule and quickly fired off a text to zayn.

_fuck. im in love._

_zayn._

_zayn._

_zayn._

_srsly, in. fucking. love._

_help me asshole._

and with his palms still sweaty, zayn’s only text came back.

_congrats???_

*

harry roamed around the house, feeling the heavy bass in his ears and veins and chest, thumping heavily as he moved through bodies and then he spotted louis, his face buried into the neck of a boy with olive skin and a face of a greek god and he gasped as some drunk girl bumped into him, her drink sloshing over the sides of her cup and all over his shirt.

he made it to a bathroom upstairs, grabbing toilet paper and wiping at his shirt and he nearly knocked his knees on the cabinets below when louis appeared in the doorway.

“you scared the shit out of me.”

louis snorted, coming into the bathroom and crowding harry inside, shutting the door behind him, muffling the sounds of the music from downstairs. he grabbed harry’s shirt from his hands and inspected the blotch before sinking down next to the toilet.

harry washed his hands and tossed away the toilet paper before sinking down next to louis, his knee bumping against louis’.”feel alright?”

louis shrugged as he lolled his head back against the tub.”why are you here?”

“some girl spilled-”

“no, no. i mean here. at the house.”

harry looked down at his shirt and back to louis.”you’re just. i don’t know. the kind you have to sit and kinda admire. thought i would come see what the hype was all about here.” and he felt super stupid for saying that out loud.

“i’m sorry for the disappointment.”

harry jerked his head toward louis, shaking it frantically.”no. not at all. you’re so in your element. you know everyone. everyone loves you and you just light up the room.”

“harry.” louis gripped harry’s bicep and harry’s eyes locked with louis’ and harry wasn’t sure if his name was a warning or a statement on its own.”just. shut up, alright?”

a crease appeared between harry’s eyes, louis sighed before pressing his forehead against the toilet, harry rubbed louis’ back until harry was sure louis was asleep.

*

louis found harry at some little coffee shop just off campus and he slid into the chair across from him, his forearms resting on the table as he crowded into harry’s space.”so i have a proposition for you dear harold.”

harry quirked an eyebrow toward him, closing his laptop.

“how would you like to release a shitload of turtles into the fountain?”

a crease formed in harry’s forehead.”i don’t think that’s safe for the turtles?”

louis snorted.”harry, really.”

*

harry met louis out in front of the admissions building, the fountain lavish and lit up. louis was sitting on the edge when harry came up, adjusting the maroon beanie on his head. louis looked over to harry with a smile.

“wanna kiss him?” he held out a frog cupped in his hands and harry gently petted the amphibian on the head with the pad of his finger. harry peered into the white gallon bucket that held more frogs than he could count.

“where did you get all of them?”

louis stood up, leaned over and let the frog hop from his hand into the water.”i have my ways, don’t worry about it. just start putting them in.”

and by the time the bucket was empty, the croaking was so out of sync and loud. and then louis was looking at him, looking at him and harry could feel the tingling in his belly before louis’ mouth was on his and harry cupped louis’ face just underneath the hinge of his jaw and before the kiss started, it was over and louis pulled back, eyes wide and mouth red and harry had done that.

louis dug into his pocket, pulling out his smokes and lighter.”thanks for helping with the frogs.” he lit a cigarette before turning on his heel and harry stood there, staring at louis’ back until his shadow was no longer visible in the dark.

*

a single kiss shouldn’t have that much effect on him but harry caught himself thinking about it, probably too much. a single kiss shouldn’t make him as hard as it did when he thought about it but he suspected it had to do more with the boy the kiss belonged too.

harry didn’t see louis around campus again and he didn’t have the nerve to go the frat house and make a fool of himself either.

christmas break was approaching.

*

harry stood out front, trying to catch a glimpse of louis but by the time he mom arrived, he hadn't seen louis and a heavy feeling settled into his gut all the way back to his childhood home.

gemma’s on the front porch when his mom pulled into the driveway.

he’s home only three hours before he broke down and texted liam.

_i think i’m in love with louis?_

_no. i’m defo in love with louis_

_too soon for baby names, you think?_

liam’s text back is full of baby emojis and it brought a smile to harry’s face.

*

harry's dad took him from his mom’s home for a few days, showing him the farming land and the new pool that was in the midst of being installed, frog on lily pads decals were placed on the sides of the tiles, probably for the new arrival of his baby sister but all it did was make him think of louis.

he never liked frogs anyway, with their long tongues and silky underbellies.

*

christmas came and it was slightly depressing and harry probably ate too much and had his mom worried but he smiled when he was suppose too and that's really all he could do.

gemma came into his room on christmas eve and spooned him and he forgot how much he had missed her while he was at school.

he turned to face her, telling her all about louis and how much he was definitely in love with a boy he had no chance with. she touched his face telling him how louis would definitely be an idiot if he didn’t love him back and he buried his face into her long hair, smelling of artificial apples.

*

his mom dropped him back off a week later, saying goodbye a second time around was much harder but he had survived his first semester, passing all his classes with fair grades and that’s all he could really ask for by this point.

the campus was buzzing with tredging students who weren't quite ready to return and he could probably include himself but his belly hurt and that was probably from the goddamn flutters in his stomach.

*

there was a party downstairs, zayn sat opposite louis in the dim room, the muffled thumping of the bass vibrated through the floor but all louis wanted to do was smoke and zayn couldn't deny him that. zayn licked along the edge of the blunt paper before popping it between his lips and igniting it, sucking smoke down before blowing the thick smoke straight into louis’ face and louis took the blunt from his fingers and zayn's phone lit up the room from beside his leg

zayn nudged louis’ thigh with the top of his boot.”harry’s madly in love with you.”

louis lifted his head from the bed, nearly choking on his exhale taking another drag, zayn turned his phone around, showing him the text from liam, a screenshot of liam and harry’s exchange. louis traded zayn the blunt for his phone and zayn smoked while louis stared down at the message, relief flooded over him and he was sure he could cry.

“fuck. zayn.” he looked back up at zayn, a shit-eating grin on his face as zayn pulled himself up on his knees, gripping louis by his shoulders with smile.

“gonna get yourself a boy.” and zayn pressed a kissed to louis’ forehead before offering the blunt back to him.

*  
harry was sitting at his desk, reading for the first assignment of his earth science class, niall burst through the door and nearly scattered all his papers to the ground as he pressed his hands on harry’s desk.”i need a favor. like huge.”

harry dropped his pen in the bind of his text, swiveled around to face niall.”can’t you ask liam? or zayn?” and louis’ name went without question and niall took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, snorting.

“this guy i have soc with wants to meet you. says you’re cute and interesting and just really wants to meet you.”

harry turned back to his notes but niall’s hand stopped on his shoulder.”c’mon, h. look, i know you have papers and whatever to study for but like one tiny blind date won't kill ya.”

“i’m pretty sure it’s only a blind date if both dates are blind to what the other looks like.” 

but in the end, harry craved and niall gives him a nearly bone crushing hug and harry’s already starting to regret saying yes when he looked down at his desk at his unfinished homework.

*

harry found louis lying on stone steps to the humanities building, smoking and reading what looked to be a script, he spotted harry and sat up, shuffling his hat back on as he stuffed the bind of pages into his backpack.

“good break?” 

harry nodded. “much needed. how about yours?”

louis took a drag from his cigarette.”my baby sis took my room like last year so i had to sleep on an air mattress in my baby brother’s room and he just threw objects at me.” he shrugged and harry smiled.

“so, uh, i got a date this weekend.”

“ooh, where’s the lucky lad taking ya?”

harry picked at his shirt, shrugging.”i'm not sure on the details yet. something niall sat up, i think.”

“if he doesn't buy you the most fanciest dinner, let me know.” 

*

on saturday afternoon, harry got a text from niall.

_psk. master room. 8._

harry replied with _wooo cant wait_ with a couple of confetti emojis.

*

liam sat on harry's bed flipping through some trash magazine while harry made him note cards for his anatomy and physiology class, his phone beeped.

_little bear, halo is a go._

_i wanted to be big bad wolf :(_

_maybe next time. stop pouting. or ill come bite your lips_

_goooood please do :)))_

_keep on task here._

liam huffed. _ill tell goldilocks_ and he promptly texted niall the news.

*

louis watched from the front balcony of the house as harry entered, painted on jeans and a button down shirt. louis turned to zayn who covered his mouth with his hand.”no. listen, liam said that niall said that harry said that he’s excited about this. that it takes the pressure off of meeting someone and he took a night off of his studies so.”

louis fluffed up his fringe, nodding before emptying the rest of his cup and handing it off to zayn and headed inside, upstairs.he found harry exactly where he was suppose too.

harry turned around and his mouth parted.”i’m just.” he thought for a second and louis wondered exactly what he’s thinking.”i’m suppose to be meeting someone here.”

louis stepped into the room further, nodding.”yeah. me too.”

and harry’s doe looking green eyes widen at the realization.”you?”

louis snorted.”don’t sound so disappointed.”

“looks like i’ve been hoodwinked.”

“you’re not mad or anything, are you? i just. i don’t know. didn’t know how else to tell you or whatever.”

harry took a seat on the bed in the room, looked up to louis.”this is either the most romantic thing someone's ever done for me or the creepiest.”

“if it’s not too creepy, i think i could go for a kiss right about now.”

harry didn't need to be told twice before he was reaching up to cup louis’ jaw, pulling him down into his lap. harry could smell the peppermint alcohol ghosting across his lips, feel the light tremble in his own breathing before he was kissing louis. kissing with everything he had, pulling louis close, as close as he could, louis nipped at his bottom lip, gripping at harry’s shirt, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest maybe he was having a heart attack.

he could after all die happy now.

harry pulled back just a bit.”you honestly don’t know much you made me crazy.” he peppered louis’ face with kisses and louis laughed.”fuck.” harry joined in.

maybe they were both slightly stupid.

*

harry pushed into louis’ room, louis was sitting on his bed, a bong in his lap, the chamber filled with smoke before he lifted the and then the smoke was suddenly gone and louis looked up at harry before parting his mouth, smoking slowly rolling out and harry didn’t think he had ever seen something so hot in his life.

zayn was sitting in a bean bag chair, sketching in his book and harry climbed into louis’ lap, looked over to zayn.”i think liam’s in our room.”

zayn snorted, standing up.”i can take a hint.” he tossed down his sketchbook next to louis’ knee, it was of louis and harry would remember to steal it from his book later before pressing his mouth against louis’ mouth.

he moved the bong from between louis' thighs, pushing louis back and shifting their bodies so that louis was underneath him, pressing his crotch against louis', could already feel the heat coming from him. his hand covered louis' neck, tsking with a smile."i've barely touched you and you're already gagging for my cock."

“what can i say? you have a nice cock that i would very much like in my ass.”

“naughty.”harry slipped his hands down to his waist, shucking his shirt up over his hips, feeling louis’ warm and smooth skin under his palm.

“harry.” louis practically whined out and harry brushed his nose against the collar of louis shirt, pulling down the fabric with his teeth, could feel the sharp relief of louis clavicle under his tongue, and louis tilted his head back further into the mattress as harry soaked a wet spot into louis' shirt before pulling the shirt off all together and quickly bit at the bone, sucking a deep bruise into louis' neck.

louis always looked best with marks on him from harry.

harry pulled his face back a bit and kissed louis' nose."not even twelve hours, lou."

”c’mon, harry. please.” louis’ heel dug into harry’s lower back and his hand swooped down and cupped harry's ass, flicked his tongue over harry's chin."don't judge me." 

harry pulled his shirt over his head, louis shimmied his sweats over the curve of his ass and it was no surprise to harry that he wasn't wearing underwear under and harry helped pull them the rest of the off of his legs and louis cocked an eyebrow."still need these off, love.” he reached between them, flicking the button to harry’s black skinnies undone.

harry sat back on his haunches, pushed his jeans off and stared down at the gorgeous boy beneath him, louis skin was golden and smooth, his hair was pushed up from his face, curling around the edges where it was too long. his hard cock lying against his stomach and harry couldn’t believed he got a boy like louis.”you are the hottest little thing i’ve ever seen.”

louis cupped his hand around harry’s hip, his thumb pressing into the v.”bias.”

harry snorted, his hand gripping louis by the back of his thighs, sliding up until it curved around his ass, spreading his cheeks, harry’s index grazed over louis’ pucker and louis shut his eyes, arching his back a bit at the contact. 

harry pressed the tip of his index in with ease, adding a second and louis whimpered and harry leaned down, licking into louis’ mouth as louis fucked himself on harry’s fingers. harry licked a stripe down louis’ neck, gripping louis’ hair by the roots and gently tugging and he could feel louis’ cock leaking on this thigh.

harry crooked his fingers just right, twisting his wrist as louis screwed his eyes shut, gripped at harry’s bicep.” _jesus_ , harry.” 

a laugh vibrated through harry’s chest as he removed his fingers, much dismay to louis but harry pulled louis down by his thighs, his kneecaps touching his chest as harry slowly inched his cock inside of louis, filling him up.

harry began to move, rolling his hips forward, holding onto louis’ legs as he fucked into him, over and over, hitting his prostate and having louis underneath him moaning and gripping at the sheets.”god, you’re fucking gorgeous.” he ducked his head and nipped at louis’ top lip and when harry pulled back, a string of spit broke apart.”jerk yourself.”

louis pumped his cock through his fist, arching his back and digging his heels into harry’s ass, he nearly had tears in his eyes. harry wrapped his hand around louis’ and together they jerked him off and with his breathing labored, covered in a film of sweat, he could feel the hot coiling in the tip of his toes all the way to the pit of his stomach and with a choked moan, he came all over his belly and chest before going pliant.

and harry wasn’t far behind as he pulled out of louis and tugged his cock a handful of times and was coming onto louis’ belly, pooling inside of his belly button and harry collapsed onto louis, covering him with his body and louis welcomed the weight and warmth.

harry took the hem of the sheet and wiped the come from louis’ torso before curling into him and louis sighed, twirling a curl around his finger as they settled in bed. he kissed harry’s forehead.”i love you.”

“love you too.”

*

harry’s phone began to vibrate, harry crawled to the end of the bed, reached for his jeans on the floor and pulled his phone out, it was a text from niall.

_pizza in the lounge. come join us me sons_

harry sighed as he flipped on his back, louis’ hand stroking his ankle bone.”hungry? niall’s got pizza.”

louis sat up on his haunches and pushed harry back down on his back before straddling his hips, his hands pressing harry’s into the mattress, nosing at the skin of harry’s neck.”gonna fuck me again after?”

harry intertwined their fingers together and sighed at the thought.”i think we can arrange that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ashleigh for the betaing and the handholding and i think i whined about this fic enough haha
> 
> comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
> tumblr- @monsterexhibit


End file.
